


Stay~ (Stickvin)

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Stickvin, Toppat Charles, Yandere, Yandere Toppat Charles, henrles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

*A Yandere Toppat Charles x Henry Stickmin Oneshot*

"Join the clan Henry~ No government or prison will even touch you, not if I have a say in it. You'll be safe with me, Henry, I promise. Just let me love you Henry, and stay."   
Those were the words that Charles used to convince Henry to be on this airship. He knew Charles could be possessive, but he wasn't expecting him to be THIS possessive. Charles wouldn't let anyone near Henry, and he rarely left Henry alone. When there was a meeting, Charles had Henry in his lap. When Henry went to the restroom, Charles waited just outside the door. Charles had his arm wrapped around Henry most of the time, he barely gave Henry any privacy. It was driving him mad. Henry wasn't sure what to do. He liked Charles, he really did, but he needed space. So Henry ran and hid throughout the airship, hoping to just have a little bit of alone time. He managed to run off while Charles was in the shower, none of the other Toppats got in his way, they usually avoided Henry due to the fact that Charles got very angry when they were "too close" to him, and Charles wasn't afraid to hurt people for being so. He was a fine leader to the other Toppats when he had Henry with him, but when he didn't… he was frightening.. 

Henry crawled through the vents until he reached the airship's outdoor balcony. He just wanted some alone time. He felt the heavy wind whipping against his thin body as he watched the clouds pass by. Henry took deep breaths, savoring this moment of peace. He thought about Charles. Why did he love him? He had set off so many red flags he might as well just be a red flag made of other red flags sewn together into a gigantic red flag… and yet Henry loved him enough to agree to stay. To be honest, Henry kind of liked Charles when the two of them were alone. Charles was so affectionate, and practically worshipped Henry. He'd give Henry hugs, kisses, massages… he just spoiled Henry. But when other people were around he scared Henry with his possessiveness. This wasn't right… was it? This was dangerous. This was stressful. This wasn't healthy. Not like this. Henry knew he needed to talk to Charles. Maybe he could get through to him. Maybe he could- "Oi, Henry. What're you doing out here? Boss will freak out if he sees you're missing." Henry jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. He turned to face the Toppat. Rupert Price. He was one of the higher ups in the clan, but that fact wouldn't keep him safe from Charles's wrath if he was caught talking to Henry alone. "I know, I'm sorry. I just… needed space. If Charles starts looking for me, just tell him I'm here. He'll find me." Henry replied. He wanted to be able to talk to the other members of the Toppat Clan, but he knew it only threw them into danger. Charles was a yandere, that was just who he was. "Yeah, I will." Rupert took his leave, he didn't want to be added to his boss's list of casualties. 

Henry leaned over the red, metal, guard   
rails. It felt cold against the skin on his hands. He gripped the railing so tightly his knuckles had turned white. What was he going to tell Charles? How do you convince a yandere to calm down and be less of a, well, a yandere!? Charles wasn't one to quit. Henry knew that better than anyone else. Henry took deep breaths trying to focus.

\----

"Oh Henry~!" Charles called out to his lover as he stepped out of the shower into their shared bedroom. Then paused when he noticed when the room was empty. Charles froze. Where had Henry gone? His one true love, his treasure, wasn't here. Had he run off? Or had a member of the Toppat Clan decided to attempt to take his precious sweetheart away from him? Not. Happening. Charles quickly changed into his usual clothes. His signature red top hat and headset combo upon his head. Charles walked angrily through the airship in search of Henry. The other clan members backed away from him, not wanting to upset him further and become victims. Rupert peered around a corner only to appear behind Charles. "Oi- Hey boss." Charles whipped his head around so fast it made Rupert jump. His piercing green irises staring intently through Rupert. "Yes? Rupert?" Charles asked (practically snapped), his voice had such an edge to it that it felt as though it would cut people. "Uh.. Henry's out on the balcony. Ya know… since you seem to be… looking for him.." Rupert trailed off nervously, hoping that Charles would calm down. "I see…" Charles said as he walked towards Rupert. The other Toppats only watched awkwardly. Charles suddenly grabbed Rupert's neck, his grip was tight and relentless. "..and why, may I ask, do you know his whereabouts while I do not?" His voice was cold, and erie. " *gasp* I-I saw him out there while I was w-walking by! *cough* I swear!" Rupert struggled to breathe as Charles's grip on his throat tightened slightly. Charles let go of Rupert. He wanted to see his darling Henry. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "Very well. I'll go check there now. See ya."   
…  
Charles speed walked towards the airship's balcony. Why would Henry go there? Away from him? Why would Henry go somewhere where he wasn't by his side? He reached the door that led to the balcony outside. He walked through it. His eyes lit up at the sight before him. There was his priceless treasure, bathed in sunlight and surrounded by the endless sky and clouds around them. Quite frankly, his sweet little Henry was beautiful out here. Like an angel in heaven. Charles just had to gaze at the gorgeous sight before him.

Henry kept his back towards Charles. Charles smiled as he approached Henry, then wrapped one of his arms around his waist, using his other arm to turn Henry's face towards him and kissed Henry on the lips before moving to kiss Henry's cheeks and neck. "Oh Henry~ my dear, what are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous here, I don't want you wandering too far from me. I'll keep you safe, love." Charles said in a sing-song voice, as he kissed Henry's neck. Charles buried his face into his neck, nipping at the skin. "... Charles…" Henry whined, he had to talk to him, it was his only hope for improvement in their relationship. Henry knew Charles was not only taller than him, but he was much stronger than him as well. If Charles wanted to restrain Henry, he could. He wasn't sure if Charles would do it, but he knew he could. That knowledge scared him. "Hmm?" Charles hummed, just filled with happiness at the sound of Henry's voice. Charles inhaled deeply, taking in Henry's scent. "Charles, we need to talk. Can we go back to our room?" "Of course." Charles moved his arms to lift Henry, carrying him to their room.  
… 

Charles held Henry in his lap, the two of them on their bed. Henry could feel Charles kisses and breaths on the back of his neck. "Charles." Henry's voice was quiet, slightly distressed. "Yes my love?" Charles asked fondly. "I know you love me, and I love you too. Really, I do, but I need-" Henry was interrupted by Charles. "What do you need? I can provide it for you! Any treasures of the world are yours, just ask!"  
"I need space Charles! I love you and all, but it's driving me crazy that I can't have a few minutes to myself without you freaking out and shooting somebody or something!" Henry's eyes stung from the tears forming in them. He took in a small gasp of air before continuing. "I was hoping that when I joined your clan we'd be like partners in crime. Not me being your pet. I want to be alongside you, but still be an individual. Why can't you let me do that?" Henry started to sob. "You say you love me, but you don't seem to really care about how I feel! And it hurts, Charles. It really, really hurts. It makes me reconsider whether or not I still want to stay." Henry started crying. Tears ran down his face, and he trembled. There was silence between them. Charles gripped Henry slightly tighter. Had he really been hurting him without realizing it? Would Henry leave him? He didn't want him to leave! He needed Henry. Every time the two of them were apart, he craved Henry's presence. He yearned to hear Henry's voice. "Henry… I-I… I never meant to hurt you. I just… I don't want anyone or anything taking you away from me, but… I don't want to drive you away either. Please. Stay. I'll try to be better. I want to make you happy. Let me make you happy." Charles begged. He took a deep breath. "I'll try to respect your privacy, and give you more space."  
Henry sniffled, then turned around to face Charles. "You really mean, it?" Charles used his thumb to wipe the tears off of Henry's face, then he nodded. "I mean it. I don't want to lose you. Just tell me how I can be better for you." Charles pleaded, he'd do anything for Henry. "Okay, well to start. I'd like to be able to talk to other people without you threatening to kill and/or maim them." Henry began, he wanted to be able to socialize again. "I'll try. But you're still mine." Charles said slightly sternly. "We'll work on that."  
This was going to take time. Charles would have a hard time changing his behavior, but he'd do it if it meant Henry would stay. "Please don't leave." Charles pleaded again, burrowing his face into Henry's shoulder. "I won't. But here are other things that we need to change." Henry stated, he loved Charles. If Charles was willing to develop a healthier relationship, then he could truly be happy with Charles and the Toppats.  
"I love you, Charlie. Even if you're crazy. Thank you for hearing me out." Henry leaned back into Charles, the act of affection making Charles smile. "I love you too. I'll try my best to make you happy, Hen-Hen." Charles kissed Henry on the cheek before moving to lay down, bringing Henry with him. The two of them cuddled together. Doing their best to communicate their feelings better. With enough time and effort, they'd develop a better relationship. One based more on love and less on obsession.


	2. I Want Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to add this chapter for fun.

(Yet another Yandere Toppat Charles x Henry oneshot!)

Henry was excited to be on this mission. He was finally allowed to join the other Toppats without Charles giving people death stares, but it wasn't going quite as planned. It was just a raid, how had it gone this wrong? It didn't matter at the moment, they needed to escape the guards. That was the new goal. Run. Henry ran with various other Toppats, he was at the rear, firing his hand gun at the guards pursuing them. Dave was in front of him, and Rupert was at the very front, guiding the trio to the exit. Their pursuers fired their guns as well, the Toppat group was outnumbered and outgunned. 

They rushed to their escape vehicle, Rupert rushed to the driver's seat as the other group members climbed in. Henry stayed at the rear, doing his best to cover for them. The vehicle raced off, heading to their planned pick up spot so they could get back to the safety of the airship. Henry tried to fire his gun, only to find it was out of ammo. Sh*t. Before Henry could think of another way out of the situation he heard a BANG followed by pain in his side. Henry howled in pain.   
"Oi Henry! You alright!?" Rupert yelled after hearing Henry's pained yell. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! Just drive!" Henry replied, he looked at his new wound. It was a deep gash, not lethal, but it was bleeding quite a bit. The bullet had grazed him. He had to cover it, not just because it was bleeding, but also so Charles wouldn't see it. He couldn't let Charles know about it. If he did, Charles would insist on treating it, meaning he'd have to see his body. Sure, Henry and Charles had been getting closer, heck, they shared a bed. But Charles hadn't seen Henry shirtless before. Henry hadn't let him. Luckily with Rupert's driving, and Dave's remaining ammo, they managed to get them away from the guards and to safety.

Henry searched the van for something to cover his wound. Rupert continued to drive, Dave tried to help, but they didn't have a first aid kit. "Please don't tell Charles about this." Henry pleaded quietly. Dave nodded. He didn't want to face Charles. Dave looked around the van for something to help Henry cover up the vast in his side. Eventually he found a scarf and a spare black shirt. Not much, but it'll do. Dave handed the scarf to Henry, as he wouldn't let Dave help treat the wound. The scarf was large enough to wrap around his torso with no problem. After he finished tying the scarf he put on the extra shirt. It was a bit big. Perfect. Less likely to show any blood. Now he just had to wait until they got home, and avoid Charles long enough to properly patch up the wound himself (ok, maybe it wouldn't be "properly" done, but it would still be better than this). Henry's breathing was hard. His side hurt. Bad. How was he gonna hide this? He couldn't- no he had to. He couldn't let Charles see his wound. Who knows what Charles would do to Rupert or Dave if he saw Henry injured? "Oi, we're here. Boss says the airship's on its way." Rupert's voice brought Henry back to focus. "Can you walk? Do you need help?" Dave asked, concerned. "I'll be fine. Besides, if Charles sees me limping he'll probably go off on you two." Henry replied. Charles was still very protective after all. Well, it was really more possessive rather than "protective" but that was beside the point. He was dangerous when it came to Henry. He had to protect Rupert and Dave. They were the closest thing to friends that Henry had in the clan, he had a hard time socializing with the other members thanks to Charles' yandere nature. Now all they had to do was wait, and hope that the Toppat leader wouldn't notice Henry's wound.  
…

Charles nearly tackled Henry with a hug. It took every ounce of Henry's willpower to not react to the pain in his side. "Hello Henry! My absolute treasure! Welcome home." Charles gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. "H-hi Charles.." Henry replied, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. "Sorry the mission didn't go as well as we hoped." Henry apologized. Charles still had his arms wrapped around him. "Oh don't worry about that Henry! You're home again. That's what matters. We'll try again some other time." Charles replied sweetly, nuzzling the top of Henry's head. Henry bit his tongue, trying not to show any reaction to the pain in his side. He had to get actual bandages for it before it soaked through his shirt and scarf. "Henry, my love, are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up." Charles asked. Henry thought about it. If he pretended to feel sick, he could probably use that as a cover up for his injury. All he had to do is say that he wanted to go lay down. Perfect. "Y-Yeah, uh, I'm feeling a l-little queasy. Think I ate something bad. I'm gonna go lay down." Henry mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, and started making his way to their room, moving slowly to seem ill (wasn't hard, since he was already in pain). "Oh Henry, I'm sorry you don't feel well. Here." Charles said right before lifting Henry off the ground and carrying him bridal style. "Let me take you there so you can rest a bit more."   
Henry couldn't help but flinch as Charles carried him. His side was starting to hurt pretty badly. Now he once again had to struggle to hide the pain. Damn it! Why did Charles have to be so attentive!? Henry didn't reply, if he started making up excuses Charles would get suspicious. How was Henry supposed to treat and hide his wound now? He had to think of something, and fast too. He could feel the gash on his side bleeding through the scarf, it was only a matter of time before it bled through the shirt too. 

Charles carried Henry through the door of their shared bedroom, and gently placed Henry on the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything, love?" Charles asked, holding Henry's hand. "Uh. N-no.. I just wanna lay down. You should probably check on Rupert and Dave though. It was a rough mission and they might have gotten hurt." Henry replied. That was a reasonable excuse, right? Charles was the chief after all, it would make sense to do so. All Henry could do was hope Charles would take the bait and go. That would give Henry the chance to find their first aid kit. "We have a medic on the ship. They know their way around. They'll be fine." Charles replied dismissively. "Don't worry about them dear. They can manage. Just worry about you right now." Damn it. Why was Charles making this so difficult? "I-I'll be f-fine, I just need some rest." Henry said, hoping it would be enough to make Charles give him some time alone. "Alright, I'll just put the mini trash can by the bed just in case, and you just try and sleep this off. Okay Hen-hen?" Charles asked, Henry nodded, worried that if he spoke, he'd make it easier to tell that he was in pain. Charles did as he promised, placing the little garbage can within arm's reach for Henry. Then he gave him a kiss on the forehead, and made his way to the door. Stopping to say something before leaving. "How about I get the kitchen staff to make some soup for you? Maybe that can help. Then I'll come back and nurse you to health!" He offered, waiting for Henry to reply. Henry took a deep breath, doing his best to keep his voice steady. "S-sounds good. T-thank you."   
"Okay! I'll be back when it's done. Love you!" Charles said excitedly, then left. The metal door closing behind him. Henry waited for a few minutes, then slowly got up off the bed. His side stung from the movement, urging him to stop. He had already pushed it so much with his stalling. Nevertheless, he continued to move. He made it this far without Charles noticing, might as well finally patch himself up. He limped towards the bathroom and found the first aid kit. He took it and moved back onto the bed. Henry took a shuddering breath, and started pulling the supplies he needed out. He held his side, with one hand, grabbing the materials with his free hand.  
"Hey Hunny-bunny! I just realized that I didn't even ask what kind of soup you- Why do you have the first aid kit out?"   
Henry froze. Sh*t. What was he supposed to do now!? Charles quickly dashed towards Henry, cupping his check, looking at Henry frantically. "Where are you hurt? How bad is it? Who hurt you!?" Charles then noticed Henry gripping his side. He reached for the bottom of Henry's shirt, only to have Henry push his hand away. "Hun. I'm trying to help. Let me see." Charles said, his tone slightly stern. Henry started to panic. "No! I'm fine! Don't!" Henry tried to back away from Charles but his movements were sluggish. The Toppat leader only got closer. Charles gripped Henry's wrists, preventing him from backing away much further. Charles was much stronger in comparison to Henry's slightly malnourished body, but Henry still tried to get away. Charles pinned Henry down, using his legs to hold Henry's together. Immobilized. Henry could only squirm in attempts to break free. "Henry, why are you so against me looking? I just wanna help! What's got you so panicked?"   
Henry didn't reply. 

"I'm gonna take a look." Charles let go of one of Henry's wrists, and started pulling Henry's shirt up with one hand, stopping just beneath Henry's ribs. He raised an eyebrow at the scarf wrapped around Henry's stomach. Charles slowly let go of Henry's other wrist, then unwrapped the scarf. It was damp with Henry's blood. Charles looked at Henry's exposed side and belly, the bloody, dripping, red gash on Henry's right side caught his attention. Henry gave up on trying to stop Charles, it was too late. Henry shut his eyes, but otherwise didn't move. He felt bad for his friends. 

Charles too, was stunned into silence, but he had a job to do. Charles grabbed the first aid kit, immediately working to clean the wound. He fully removed Henry's shirt to make his job easier. Henry flinched here and there as the peroxide stung, but he let Charles work. When the injury was clean, he bandaged it. Careful not to make it too tight or too loose. After all that, silence. Charles stared at Henry's exposed chest. He was thinner than Charles had realized. His ribs stuck out slightly. His body was littered with so many scars it was as though he was wrapped in barbed wire. Each of them stuck out like a sore thumb. Charles looked up towards Henry's face. Henry still had his eyes closed, and his head was facing away from Charles. Was this why Henry was so freaked out by Charles' help? Was someone threatening him? Who hurt him? Nobody hurts his Henry and gets away with it! Nobody. He was gonna get to the bottom of this. "Henry… please look at me." Charles waited a few seconds as Henry's eyes fluttered open. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" Charles asked, he wanted to hear Henry's reasoning before taking action. He had to be sure. "I… I didn't.. Want you to be mad." Henry replied, his tone a mixture of shyness and worry. Charles felt a pang in his heart, he didn’t want Henry to feel uncomfortable around him. He adored him. Charles moved to lay down by Henry's uninjured side, he wanted to cuddle. "Henry… I don't want you to feel the need to hide things like this. You're the love of my life. You have nothing to be ashamed of… I could never be mad at you for something like this. I'll worry, but I won't be mad. Just… don't hide these things from me." Charles paused, gently gripped Henry's hand, and kissed Henry on the cheek. Charles rested his hand on Henry's chest, gently touching the scars that wrapped themselves around Henry's torso. His hands caressed Henry's protruding ribs. His touch was so gentle and full of care, Henry could feel his nerves calming down.  
"You should eat more, Hen-Hen. You're a little malnourished. We have plenty of food you can eat, you don't have to live like you're barely scraping by again." Charles said as he continued to inspect Henry's chest.  
"I know… old habits die hard I guess." Henry replied, not sure how else to respond. He knew Charles was right. He was hungry most of the time, and he knew it was a problem. "Henry…"   
"I know, Charles. I know."  
There was a little pause between them. Then Charles stood up, and approached their closet. Charles pulled out one of Henry's comfy sweaters and handed it to him. After Henry put the sweater on, Charles cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around his precious little treasure.  
"I'm doing this because I love you. You know that, right Hen-Hen?"   
"Yeah. I know."  
"I also do THIS because I love you!" Charles exclaimed. "H-Huh?" Henry questioned, just before suddenly being smothered by an onslaught of Charles' kisses. Charles kissed Henry's forehead, cheek, and neck. Henry couldn't help but giggle at the sudden sweet affection, as well as the tickling sensation his love's lips gave him. Henry squirmed slightly, he was too ticklish for this! "C-Charles! Hahaha! S-stop! Haha!" Henry laughed, his half-hearted protests did nothing to stop Charles's cuddly attack. Henry's nerves continued to ease. Charles wasn't a monster, he could be dangerous, but he was still sweet deep down. Even if Henry was the only one who really got to experience such sweetness.

Charles eventually stopped tickling/kissing Henry, there was still something important to tend to. "Hey Hen-Hen, I gotta do something important, but I'll be back! Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back?" Charles asked. Henry pondered it for a moment, he was pretty hungry… "Yeah, actually. Can you bring me something to eat? Like a sandwich or something?" Henry requested. "I can bring you more than a sandwich! We have tons of great stuff on the ship. Is there anything else you want?" Charles asked excitedly, he could do so much more for the love of his life! Henry chuckled, unsure of what he wanted food wise. "Uhh… surprise me?" Henry said, unsure of what he wanted when it came to food. Charles buried his face into the crook of Henry's neck. "I'm gonna spoil you to death!" He said excitedly, before giving Henry one more kiss, and leaving the room. "Love ya Hen-Hen!"  
"Love you too Charlie."  
…  
The door closed behind Charles. His cheerful expression had snapped into one of stern rage. He wasn't done yet. He needed to talk to Rupert and Dave. 

When Charles walked through the halls asking about the whereabouts of two clan members, the other Toppats immediately knew someone was in trouble. After a little searching, he found the two men in the infirmary. Rupert immediately knew that this was bad news. "Hey Rupert. Dave." The two men stared at their leader. Dave shifted uncomfortably under his boss's gaze. Rupert decided to speak up first. "Hey boss. Is something wrong?" Dumb question, it was obvious that Charles was pissed, but he hoped approaching the situation with calmness would prevent it from getting worse. "I'd like to know what happened out there. Henry came home with a sizable gash in his side and I'd like to know why it happened. Care to explain?"  
Rupert tensed. So he did see Henry's injury. Of course he did. At this point, Rupert wouldn't be surprised if he found out his boss tracked Henry's breathing patterns. "Well… things kinda went south and he was grazed by a guard's bullet when we tried to escape in the truck. I was driving. Dave tried to help Henry as best as he could, but we didn't have a first aid kit. We didn't want Henry to get hurt either, boss." Rupert explained, it wasn't their fault Henry got hurt. It could've happened to anyone. To Rupert's surprise, Charles seemed to calm down a tiny bit. "I see… Dave. Do you remember which guard shot Henry?" Charles asked, now focused on him rather than Rupert. "I-uh." Dave started nervously. "N-no, sir. There was a lot going on, and I-I didn't even know Henry was hurt until he screamed and uh…" Dave stammered, seemingly getting more nervous the more he spoke. "So you don't remember who shot Henry?" Charles asked sternly. "...no sir.. I uh, vaguely remember what the group looked like but I don't know the exact uh, culprit." Dave replied nervously. "Do you remember their faces? If I showed you a picture of them, would you be able to tell me who was there?" Charles asked as he leaned towards Dave slightly. Dave was shorter than him, and already intimidated by Charles, so this just scared him more. "U-uh, m-maybe?" Dave's response was unsure and clearly frightened. "Hmm. That might just have to do… New mission!" Charles exclaimed. Catching the attention of several Toppats. "I want all the employee files for that facility. I want names and faces. Do you understand?" Rupert and Dave nodded, at least they weren't the ones on their boss's chopping block now.   
"Now, I have to get some food   
for my sweet little Henry." Charles' stern demeanor broke into a loving one for a moment. Then his sternness returned. "I'll be back later to further discuss your new mission. See ya then."   
Just like that, he left. Rupert turned to Dave. "Damn. How does Henry deal with that all the time?" Dave shrugged. "Who knows?"


End file.
